The development of plant growth regulation technology is extremely important in terms of improving the supply efficiency of grain plants and garden plants.
An example of a typical effect actualized by regulating plant growth is the effect of promoting plant growth. Possible factors that determine the rate of plant growth include temperature, light and nutrients. Attempts have long been made to select temperature conditions and sunshine conditions corresponding to the properties of a target plant for the purpose of promoting plant growth. The application of fertilizers is an example of a typical technology used to promote growth other than the control of temperature and light, and this has been effective to a certain extent.
However, the effects of the application of fertilizer are limited in of as itself such that not only can plant growth promotion effects not be expected beyond a certain point even if the amount of fertilizer used is increased, but if an excessive amount of fertilizer is applied, plant growth may conversely be impaired, and may eventually end up contaminating the soil.
Nutritional impairment caused by the application of fertilizer occurs particularly easily during the plant growth period, and normally the application of fertilizer is discontinued at this time. Thus, there has been a desire for a compound that demonstrates plant growth promotion effects that differ from those of fertilizers composed of nitrogen, phosphorous and potassium that have been used in the past.
There is also a desire to improve the supply efficiency of grain plants and garden plants by discovering means for allowing the demonstration of not only such plant growth regulatory effects corresponding to needs, through not only these plant growth promotion effects, but also effects such as budding promotion effects, plant aging inhibitory effects, plant dormancy prevention effects and effects that impart resistance to plant stress with respect to drying, high temperatures and the like.